


Dreaming Of You

by EmpressVegah



Series: Love Without Borders - 365 Days of USUK [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the dreams have began, Arthur opts to stay away from his annoying and obnoxious American classmate. What will Arthur do now that he has to share a tent with Alfred for their Biology class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble entry from the USUK 2014 Drabble Calendar project in Tumblr (February 24th).

Arthur was in a situation he couldn’t escape.

His class decided that it would be sodding brilliant to camp out in the wild – for their Biology class, nonetheless. That wasn’t the main problem though, even if he preferred to sleep under a roof instead of a tent.

Their sleeping arrangements were in alphabetical order.

Meaning, he would be sharing a tent with Alfred F. Jones. Oh joy.

Arthur honestly didn’t know how to act around Alfred anymore. They knew each other, sure, but ever since those blasted dreams started, he began to stay away from him on purpose, rationalizing on the fact that his dreams were obviously influenced by Alfred’s presence. So why stay near the catalyst?

But even if he stayed away, the dreams were becoming more frequent and intense, that he was actually afraid of what he would  _dream_ later that night, especially with Alfred sleeping just a few feet away from him.

Arthur volunteered to help with their dinner so that he would be away from the git who was setting up their tent, but he was kicked out from the cooking area. Feeling the need to stay away from Alfred as subtly as he could, he asked the teacher if he could help in any other way.  He was told to gather the students around the campfire, and he asked if he could wash the dishes so that he could delay entering inside his and Alfred’s shared tent.

Arthur’s plan seemed to be a success – Alfred did not to notice that he was blatantly avoiding him. When he managed to wash all the dishes and cooking utensils used, it was already bedtime. Confident that Alfred would be asleep by this time, Arthur crawled inside their tent. Seeing the big lump inside the sleeping bag, he breathed a sigh of relief. Quietly as he could, he wiggled inside his own sleeping bag and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn’t dream of Alfred’s stupid face.

_Arthur blinked his eyes open. He was in an empty classroom. He sighed. Another dream. Heaven sure was stingy tonight. He walked towards the window, only to feel the damn git’s presence. He turned and frowned at Alfred._

_“Arthur, come here,” Alfred demanded, his face surprisingly serious that Arthur had no other option but to comply, curious as to what his obnoxious acquaintance could want from him. When he was only a few feet away, Alfred abruptly reached for his arm and he was yanked against an unexpectedly toned chest. All Arthur could do was gasp in surprise._

_Heart racing, Arthur couldn’t form the words to deliver his usual sarcastic remark as rough fingers tilted his chin up, making him look into Alfred’s sky blue eyes. The piercing look held him in place as he vaguely noted that an arm had enveloped around his middle, keeping him right against Alfred’s torso._

_He knew his face was bright red – he could feel the heat coming off from his cheeks. Oh dear, oh god, what was happening – why was Alfred doing this… this thing?!_

_“A-Alfred?” he found himself asking the taller boy weakly. His knees had already buckled, if not for Alfred’s strong arm holding him up._

_“Arthur, there’s something I wanted to tell you, and I want you to listen to me,” Alfred whispered. Arthur could feel his breath against his cheek. His skin was starting to become hyperaware of the parts where they were connected, and he couldn’t help that he was feeling suddenly very warm._

_He was about to ask Alfred what it was or even push him away – but Alfred’s arms were locking him in place – when the taller teen cut him off, saying, “Arthur, I love you–“ At this Arthur gasped out loud, a shiver of delight running across his back. “And I wanted to do so many things to you, to touch you and taste you and I just want you so bad, Arthur,” Alfred breathed, his lips only a few centimeters away from Arthur’s own._

_When Arthur felt the taller teen roughly kiss him, he suddenly realized that all his hostility towards these dreams were just a front – he wanted this as much as this Alfred wanted him, he couldn’t help but give in and moan in excitement, “A-Alfred! Y-Yes!”_

“Artie, dude! Wake up!”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcage, and he was partly breathless from his intense dream. Worried sky blue eyes were staring back at him, and Arthur felt a warm hand squeezing his shoulder. “W-What?” he snapped, but it came out more like a sleepy murmur instead.

“Artie, you okay, man? You were squirming and saying my name out loud, I thought you were crying for help!” Alfred exclaimed worriedly, his very blue eyes were still looking at Arthur.

Finally registering whom the voice belonged to, Arthur promptly snapped from his sleepy state and he felt himself starting to shake in utter embarrassment.  _Oh dear god no_ . Alfred heard him call out his name? With all the blood rushing into his face, and his heart acting like he had run a marathon, Arthur suddenly felt faint. He almost fell back on his sleeping back if not for Alfred’s quick reflexes preventing him from falling.

“Holy shit, Artie! Should I go call our teacher? You don’t look good, and you’re burning up!” Alfred then pressed the back of his hand against Arthur’s forehead. Arthur actually shivered upon contact. He couldn’t deal with this now – not when he just finally acknowledged the fact that he might be crushing on  _him_ , of all people.

“Are you too cold?” Alfred asked, and before Arthur could answer him, Alfred was already shrugging his signature bomber jacket and stuffing him in it.

“There, I hope the cold won’t get you now! Sleep well, Artie, and call for me when you need me, okay?” Alfred grinned at him, pleased that he had solved Arthur’s ‘problem’. Speechless, Arthur could only nod his thanks and wiggled back inside his sleeping bag, turning his back to Alfred.

Making sure that Alfred was sleeping soundly, Arthur, with his face bright red, snuggled into the fluffy collar, inhaling the wonderful scent, and whispered, “You stupid, kind git.”


End file.
